The present invention relates to a toy and more particularly to a toy element which can be attached to other toy elements to form an arrangement of such elements. The present invention also relates to an assembly of two or more such elements.
There are many toys which are composed of elements which are joined together to form a two-or three-dimensional structure. In addition, there are also known toys which have various toy items attached thereto which are meant to provide a baby or a child with a variety of sensory stimuli, such as audio, visual, touch, etc. Such toy items are particularly designed so as to attract a child or baby to perform certain activities which assist in the child or baby""s motor development.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel toy element attachable-to other toy elements to form a two- or three-dimensional structure. It is also an object of the invention to provide an assembly of such elements.
Other objects will become clear from the description below.
In accordance with one embodiment the invention provides a pliable, planar toy element interchangeably attachable to other planar toy elements at one or more sides thereof to form an arrangement of elements which, depending on manner of attachment, defines either a planar object or a three-dimensional object
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention there is provided a planar toy element interchangeably attachable to other planar toy elements at one or more side thereof to form a planar object, being soft so as to allow a baby comfortably to lie, crawl or step thereon.
By yet a further embodiment of the invention there is provided a planar toy element interchangeably attachable to other planar toy elements at one or more sides thereof to form, depending on manner of attachment, a planar or a three-dimensional object, and having one or more toy items integral therewith or detachably attached thereto.
By yet another embodiment there is provided a soft planar toy element interchangeably attachable to other planar toy elements at one or more sides thereof, to form a planar path sufficiently large to allow a baby comfortably to lie, crawl or step thereon, the element having one or more toy items integral therewith or detachably attached thereto.
A planar toy element which is pliable or soft, is one preferred embodiment of the invention By one example, such element is constructed from a foamy substance coated by a non foamy material, e.g. a fabric. A pliable or soft toy element in accordance with the invention can be attached to other elements to either define a planar two-dimensional or three- dimensional object or structure. Furthermore, a soft element allows a baby or a child to comfortably step, sit or crawl thereon or on a planar structure formed by combining it with other elements.
The element in accordance with the invention, sized such so as to allow a baby to comfortably lie, crawl or step thereon is another preferred embodiment of the invention. Such an element may have a width of about 20-80 cm, typically of about 25-50 cm. Such an element, when attached to other such elements, can define a path for the baby to crawl thereon or therealong.
A toy element with toy items integral therewith or detachably attached thereto is another preferred embodiment of the invention.
The present invention also provides an assembly comprising at least two toy elements in accordance with the invention. One preferred embodiment of the invention is a toy assembly where the elements can be attached to form an annular-shaped object or are attachable to form a frustoconical hollow object.
The invention will now be illustrated by a description of some non-limiting specific embodiments with reference to the annexed drawings.